My Best Friend
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: While Elliot is at the hospital Olivia is watching his kids  "If you are Kathy fan when don't read"   "True friends re-posted"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia Benson were standing in the bathroom trying to figure out what to do, the bad guys were out in the hall way with Elliot, she hadn't shown up to get him in trouble she just wanted to tell him to call Kathy so he wouldn't go home to an empty house.

She took her shirt and pants off she put on the skirt she had just broad and had forgotten to take out from her jacket pocket.

She heard them walk in to the bedroom, she took that as her clue and she walked out from the bathroom and inside the bed room, and went over to Elliot were she hugged him.

"You want to watch or join in, but it costs extra" Olivia said, both her and Elliot was hoping they would just kick her out and when she would follow them when they left.

"Ohh I think we will just watch…this should be fun" one of the men said, and they both went over to stand up against the wall.

Olivia looked at Elliot and he gave her a small nod only she could see, and she started to kiss and touch him, he did the same to her; after a few minutes he pulled her down on the bed and they begin removing the rest of their clothes …

When they both had gotten to their breaking point, Elliot gave her back her panties and bra and she put them back on faster when she had ever before, "Hurry up lady we got some where to be" The same man said.

Olivia and Elliot both got dressed the rest of the way, and the men kicked her out from the apartment, "She was really hot, maybe we could have her number" her second man said as they left the apartment Elliot and the first man got inside the car, and the second man left in a cab.

When Elliot and the man left in the car Olivia was waiting in her car ready to follow them; when the car came to a stop Olivia so Elliot get out from the car and when there was a couple of shoots and the car drove away, people where forming around Elliot and on the way over to him she so a man calling 911, so the only thing on her mind was to make sure that Elliot were going to be okay.

She ran over to him and sat down on the ground beside him and took her head in her lab "El… El, please stay awake the help is on the way" She said and put pressure on his wounds.

The ambulance pulled up to them and the medics came out and put Elliot on the gurney, they put him in the ambulance and Olivia got in right after; not caring that she was leaving her car behind.

On the way to the hospital Olivia were holding Elliot's hand, telling him to hold on "We are almost there; hold on Elliot" Olivia said as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital.

They all got out from the ambulance.

The doctor's and nurse's there had been waiting for them, brought Elliot inside and in to a trauma room.

A nurse walked over to Olivia and showed her to the waiting room; She sat down in one of the cold white plastic chairs, and prayed that Elliot were going to be okay.

After Olivia calmed down a little she called all the Stabler kids and told them what had happened to there father; after calling the kids she called Kathy.

**Two hours later:**

A doctor walked inside the waiting room "Family of Elliot Stabler" the doctor said and Olivia stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes" Olivia said and looked the doctor right in the eyes.

"Mr. Stabler is going to make a full recovery" the doctor said.

"Can I se him?" Olivia asked the doctor.

"He is in room 213" the doctor said and walked back out from the waiting room.

Olivia walked out after the doctor and walked down the hall towards Elliot's room, she stopped outside the room to take a deep breath before going inside.

**(Elliot)**

There was a knock on the door and the door opened and in came Olivia; she looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hi" she said and walked over to me and sat down in the chair beside my bed.

"Hi" I said back and took a hold of her hand.

"How are you?" She asked me; I could se the care in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I've been better, how are you feeling?" I asked her; hoping she would tell me if she wasn't okay with what happened at the apartment.

"I'm okay… I'm just glad that you are okay" She said and I could hear the truth in her voice.

"I know we didn't use any protection, so if you don't want to take a regret pill… you don't have too" I told her; I know how bad she wants a baby, and if this is her chance when I'm not going to stand in her way.

"I don't know El… what about Kathy and the kids?" she asked me, she is always thinking about my family and helping them whenever she can.

"Don't worry about them… Kathy might be mad or rather pissed off… but I'm sure the kids are going to be okay with it" I told her and there were a knock on the door and in walked my four oldest kids.

My kids walked in to my hospital room and walked over to my bed "I will leave you guys alone" Olivia said and got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked towards the door.

"You don't have to go" Maureen said; that's my girl always nice to everyone.

"It's okay Maureen; I need some coffee and the bathroom… I will be back later" Olivia said and walked out the door.

"Is she Okay?" Maureen asked me.

"She will be okay… I should probably tell you guys what happened today" I told them and pattered the bed for them to come and sit down.

"You don't have to daddy" Lizzie said as se sat down on the bed; Dickie sat down beside her, and Maureen and Kathleen sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I have to; it might affect you guys later on… I was working undercover to catch some animal smugglers, so I couldn't answer your mothers phone calls; Liv stopped by the house to tell Kathy what was going on and she was about to leave with Eli, so Liv told her, she would make sure that I called your mother" I told them and looked at them all.

"Its okay dad, Keep going" Kathleen told me and took my hand.

"Olivia showed up at the apartment I was staying at to tell me, but before she could tell me the bad guys showed up and I pushed her in to the bathroom, I knew they where going to search the apartment so when they pushed me in to the bedroom and she came out only in her bra and a skirt; she had worked up a plan in just a few seconds; but it didn't turn out the way we both had hoped" I explained to them.

"What happened dad" Dickie asked.

"We both thought that they where going to kick her out, but them she asked if they wanted to watch or join in for 250 each, they said they wanted to watch, so we had to… and after they kicked her out and one of the men and me left in their car, and Liv followed behind so when he shoot me, she was right here ready to help me" I told them and when I looked down at my hands.

"Its okay dad, she did what she could to make sure you were going to me okay" Kathleen said and looked over at the door.

"She will be back" I told her.

We where talking a bit more about everything and nothing when there was a knock on the door and Olivia walked back inside with two cups of coffee in her hands, she walked over to me and gave me one of the cups.

After giving me the cup of coffee she sat down in the chair beside the bed; Lizzie hopped down from the bed and went over to Olivia and sat down on her lab.

"Its okay Liv you don't have to be scared, dad told us what happened and it wasn't your fault" Lizzie said to Olivia and Olivia gave her a hug.

There was another knock at the door and in walked Kathy my ex-wife with our youngest son Eli, she walked over to me and put Eli down on the bed "Are you okay?" she asked me and looked over at Olivia and Lizzie for a few seconds.

"I will be just fine" I told her and pulled Eli up in my arms to give him a hug; my hug didn't last long before Eli noticed that Olivia was sitting next to the bed; ever since Eli was born, the two of them have had a very special bond.

Eli looked at me and I let him out of my arms, and he pulled his arms out to show Olivia he wanted her to pick him up "Liv" Eli said; did he really just say his first word.

"What did you say buddy?" I asked him and turned him around so he was looking at me "Liv…Liv" he said and turned back around and crawled closer towards Olivia; Lizzie got down from Olivia's lab so she could pick Eli up and she did.

"The kids spends way to much time with HER" came it from Kathy; why wasn't she happy about Eli saying his first word.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her and looked around at the kids and Olivia.

"Didn't you just hear what your son's first word was" she said and looked over at Olivia with an angry glance.

"Does it really matter what his first word was?" Dickie asked her; I could se on his face that he was getting angrier by the minute.

"Why are you on HER side?" Kathy yelled.

"It isn't her fault that Eli likes her better" Dickie said and gave Olivia a small smile.

"Fine… I'm going home, you guys can come when you are done here" Kathy said and stormed out the door.

"How are you guys getting home?" Olivia asked them; she didn't look like she cared about what just happened.

"We drove here straight from school, so we got the mini van" Maureen said.

"Okay…If you guys need anything you just give me a call…Okay" Olivia said and looked over at Maureen.

"We will" Maureen said and they all said goodbye and gave me a hug before they all left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SVU - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the kids walked out from there dad's hospital room, they went to the parking lot; Lizzie and Dickie went in on the back set and Kathleen gave Lizzie, Eli and she put him in his car seat.

Kathleen got in on the passenger side and Maureen got in on the driver's side and she started and drove towards home.

"What do you guys think we are having for dinner?" Dickie asked and looked over at his twin sister.

"Don't know… mom were pretty mad, so she is probably going to make us make dinner on our on" Lizzie said and looked out the window.

"I don't get why she got so mad, Eli said his first word it shouldn't matter what he said" Dickie said.

"You know mom she has hated Olivia ever since they meet" Kathleen said and turned around to look at her brother and sister.

"Okay guys we are almost home… so let's not talk about any of this in front of mom" Maureen said as she parked the car in the parking lot in front of their house.

Everyone got out from the car; Lizzie took Eli out of his car seat and put him on her hip and they all walked up to the door, but the door were locked; they didn't think anything of it there mother had probably just locked it when she had gotten home.

Maureen got her key out from her jeans pocket and unlocked the door; when they got inside they couldn't smell food and there wasn't anyone in the kitchen; the twins walked up the stairs to look for their mother but they couldn't find her, when they got back down stairs Kathleen and Maureen where standing at the kitchen table reading something.

"What are you reading?" Lizzie said and both she and Dickie walked over to them.

"A note from mom… she left" Maureen said and she picked the note up from the table and read it out lout for the others.

_Dear kids._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you got home from the hospital, I just couldn't take it anymore, I have to get a way for a little while, I don't know where I'm going but if you need anything you can call your grandparents._

_I know you guys probably don't understand why I'm leaving; but everything there have happened lately; with Eli's crying all the time; with Kathleen begin sick and now this your father begin shot and Eli's first word._

_I'm really sorry._

_Love you guys_

_Mom_

"How can she just leave like that, I know she gave some reasons but they are lame" Kathleen said and walked over to the dinner table and sat down; everyone else walked over and sat down too.

"I think that too; she probably only left because Eli's first word were Liv" Lizzie said and put Eli in his own chair.

"What are we going to do now, mom is gone for God knows how long and dad is at the hospital; she really couldn't have picked a better time to leave" Dickie said and hit the table a couple of times before Lizzie stopped him.

"Well mom wrote that we could call Grandma and grandpa" Maureen said and got up from her seat and walked over to the phone.

"Don't call Grandma and Grandpa… Why don't we call Olivia she said we could call her if we needed anything" Lizzie said.

"Okay I'm calling Liv" Maureen said and took the phone and dialed Olivia's number by heart.

The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered "Hi Liv… could you come over?" Maureen asked in to the phone; and Olivia of course said she would be right over.

**(Olivia)**

Maureen call me and asked me to come over I had a feeling that there were something wrong so I went in to my bedroom and packed a bag with things so if I needed to stay over I wouldn't have to go home and get some things first.

After packing my bag and went down to my car and drove towards the Stabler household.

I parked the car in the drive way, and I walked up to the front door and knocked; there didn't go long before Lizzie opened the door and jumped right in my arms.

"Hi…Hi take it easy… what's wrong" I asked her, as I tried to walk the both of us inside the house.

"Mom left… we didn't know what to do" Lizzie said as tires were running down her cheeks.

I walked her inside the living room and sat her down on the couch, "Okay Lizzie… what happened I couldn't hear what you said before" I told her and sat down beside her and took her hand in mine.

The other Stabler kids walked in to the living room to us, Maureen gave me a piece of paper "Here read this" She said and sat down in one of the chairs; I read the letter the more I read this more angry I got; how could she just leave them like that, and especially now where their dad are in the hospital.

When I was done reading I put the letter down on the sofa table; Lizzie were crying even more so I pulled her in my arms "Dickie can you go get my bag out from my trunk" I asked and gave him my car keys.

"You planned to stay over?" Kathleen asked.

"I could hear in Maureen voice at there were something wrong, so I took some things with me; I guess what you guys haven't eaten, so Kathleen why don't you go call for pizza or whatever you guys want to eat" I said and found my wallet out from my pocket.

"Okay" Kathleen said and walked in to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this" Maureen said as she sat down on the other side of me.

"Yes I do… you guys shouldn't be alone right now" I told her and put my other arm around her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dickie came back inside with Olivia's bag, he walked up the stairs and inside his parents' bedroom; he put Olivia's bag down on his father's side of the bed; when he came back down stairs Kathleen were on the phone ordering pizza.

Dickie walked in to the living room "I put your bag in dad's room, since he isn't home I thought you should sleep in his bed instead of on the couch" he told Olivia, and he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"The pizzas should be here in about 30 minutes" Kathleen said as she walked inside the living room and sat down in the chair on the other side of the couch.

"Have you guys done your homework?" Olivia asked them, and they just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that, just because your father is at the hospital doesn't mean you guys aren't going to school, your dad wouldn't want you to stay at home" Olivia said and the kids got up from their seats "Hi… where is your brother?" Olivia asked them; none of them had really thought about that Eli was still sitting in his chair in the kitchen.

"Oh God we totally forgot about him, him is still in the kitchen" Maureen said and was about to walked in to the kitchen when Olivia stopped her.

"I will get him…you guys go get your homework and come down to the kitchen" Olivia told them and they all walked up the stairs to get their homework.

**(Olivia)**

I got up from the couch and walked in to the kitchen; to find Eli sitting in his high chair at the table "Hi buddy…are you hungry?" I asked him even though I knew that he couldn't answer me; Eli nodded his head in a yes.

I looked through the kitchen to find something for Eli to eat, but I couldn't find anything, so I looked in the refrigerator and found some fruit; so a fruit salad would have to do for today; and tomorrow we will have to go shopping.

I cut up the fruit and put it in a bowl and walked over to Eli and sat down beside him; I put the bowl right in front of him, when I remembered that he would need something to drink so I got back up and got him a cup of juice.

I sat back down and put a piece of fruit on the fork and gave it to Eli, at first he didn't want to take it "Eli please … I know this isn't what you normally get but it doesn't taste that bad" I told him; in hope of him understanding what I said.

It looked like it worked because he took the piece of fruit and eats it; he opened his mouth for another piece and I gave it to him.

The other kids came down the stairs one by one and sat down at the table "Is he eating fruit?" Maureen asked me as she sat down at the table.

"Yes… I couldn't find anything else, so this will have to do for now" I said and gave Eli the cup of juice.

The kids started doing their homework and time started to fly by; there didn't go long before there were a knock on the front door, I got up from my seat and walked to the door and opened; the pizza guy gave me the pizza's and he walked back to his car.

I closed the door and walked back in to the kitchen "Dinner is here" I said and the kids put their homework away "We will just eat from the boxes; Why don't you guys start eating, I'm going to put Eli to bed" I said and picked Eli up from his chair and walked up stairs, and in to the master bedroom.

Just as I thought Eli were still sleeping in the same room as his parents; I walked in to the bathroom and gave him a new diaper and brushed his teeth.

We walked back in to the bedroom and I gave him his pajamas' on and put him in his bed; he looked up at me with his big blue eyes like he was asking me for a story or song or something.

"I don't know what to read… but I guess I could sing you a song, if you promise to go to sleep?" I asked him even though he couldn't answer me.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,__  
><em>_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.__If that mockingbird don't sing,__  
><em>_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

If that diamond ring turns to brass,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.<p>

If that looking glass gets broke,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a billy-goat.<p>

If that billy-goat won't pull,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.<p>

If that cart and bull turns over,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.<p>

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.<p>

If that horse and cart falls down,  
>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.<p>

I sang the only song I could remember that where okay to make a little boy sleep.

When I were done singing and looked down at Eli and he were fast at sleep, I leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead, before leaving the room.

I walked back down the stairs to eat with the other kids; I'm really starting to get hungry.

"You sing really great" Lizzie said as I walked inside the kitchen.

"You guys could hear that from down here?" I asked as I sat down and took a piece of pizza.

"Well you took a long time so we walked up to see how you were doing and we heard you singing, so we stayed and listened until you were done and we walked back down here" Dickie said, and he looked around at his sisters "What weren't I allow to tell her" He asked them.

"It's okay Dickhead no one said you couldn't tell her" Kathleen said and we all kept eating, when we were done eating we throw the boxes out and while I cleaned the glasses the kids made the rest of their homework.

"Are you guys done with your homework?" I asked them as they started to pack their things together.

"Yes" they all said at once.

"Okay when I think it's time for bed, it have been a long day" I said and the kids walked upstairs; before going up stairs myself, I checked that all the doors and windows were closed before going upstairs.

I first checked in on Lizzie and Dickie and said goodnight; the next one were Kathleen and last but not least Maureen.

After saying goodnight to them all I went in to the master bedroom and got ready to go to bed myself; it is going to be weird to sleep in Elliot's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Olivia)**

When I woke up I didn't remember were I was, I were not in my own bed; I looked at the bedside table and saw that it was only 06:15 am, why had I woken up so early.

"Liv…Liv" came it from the other side of the room; I sat up in the bed and saw Eli sitting up in his crib; now it all came back Elliot getting shoot, and Kathy leaving the kids, Who had called me; I had hoped it had been a dream, a really bad one.

I got up and out from the bed, and walked over to Eli's crib "What is you doing up so early?" I asked him as I bent down to pick him up.

We went to the bathroom where I sat Eli down on the chancing table, I pulled his night shirt over his head and put it in the laundry basket; I pulled his night pants off and throw them the same way as the shirt.

I found a clean diaper in the capped over the chancing table; Eli lay down on the table on his own; he is a really smart little boy.

I got him cleaned up and in a new diaper, before walked back inside the bedroom to find him some clothes to have on; I found a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with cars on, Eli didn't protest saw I guess I made a good choice; after giving him the clothes on I found him a pair of socks.

After getting Eli fully dressed I put him down on the bed so I could get dressed too; when we were both fully dressed I picked Eli back up and walked down stairs to see that Maureen was already up "Morning sweetie" I said as I placed Eli in his high chair.

"Morning Liv" she said and sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Mo when do the rest of the kids need to get up?" I asked her; hoping she would know since she and Kathleen normally stays at the dorm at their school.

"Kathleen is probably up already… Dickie and Lizzie should be getting up in about 10 minutes time" she said and turned back towards her breakfast.

I pulled some oatmeal in a bowl with milk on and sat it down in front of Eli, before I could sit down Eli had taken the spoon in his hand and had started to eat; I guess he can eat on his own, when I will go see if the other kids has gotten up.

"Can you keep an eye on him, while I make sure the others has gotten up?" I asked Maureen; who gave me a nod with her head, and I walked back up stairs.

I knocked on Kathleen's door before going inside to see that the room was empty, so I went back out and walked down the hall to the twins' room.

Since the twins' didn't have to be up for another 5 minutes I just walked inside the room, and sure enough they were still sleeping, I walked over to Lizzie's bed first "Sweetie… you have to get up" I said to her and touched her shoulder.

There didn't go long before she started to move, "Morning Livvie" said a voice from the other side of the room.

I turned around towards Dickie's bed and saw that he were now sitting up in his bed "Morning Dickie, why don't you go get ready while I try to get your sister up" I said to him and walked back over to Lizzie's bed.

The moving Lizzie had been doing had been to just turn around so she was now lying with her face towards the wall, "Liv… Lizzie has never been hard to get out of bed" Dickie said and walked over to me.

I leaned down to touch her forehead and sure enough she were burning up "Dickie do you have a temperature thing?" I asked him and he walked out from the room, there didn't go long before he walked back inside and strait over to Lizzie, he sat down on the bed beside her and put the thing in her ear; why the hell can't I remember what that thing is called.

The temperature thing beeped and Dickie took it out and gave it to me "102 she's got a fever…well I guess that means we don't have to try and get her out of bed for school" I said and have the thing back to Dickie.

Dickie and I both left the twins room, Dickie went back to the bathroom and I walked back down stairs, when I walked in to the kitchen I saw Maureen feeding Eli the rest of his food.

"Lizzie's got a fever, so she is not going to school" I told her.

"Okay is Dickie up yet?" she asked me; just as Kathleen walked inside the kitchen "Yes he is, he almost kicked me out from the bathroom" Kathleen said and got herself a bowl of oatmeal.

"Sorry Kat that were my fold, I asked him to get the temperature thing, Lizzie's got a fever" I said.

"It's called a Thermometer" Kathleen said and sat down at the table.

"Thank you…do you guys know if there is anything your mother has planned for Eli to do today?" I asked them just as Dickie walked inside the kitchen and got his breakfast and sat down at the table; they all three shock their heads.

"I think she got a calendar lying on the kitchen counter some were maybe she have written something in there" Dickie said and pointed to the counter.

I walked over to the counter and started to look tough the tons of things that were lying there, when I got almost half way tough the things I found a calendar; I opened it on today.

"It says that Eli's got his one year check up today at 11:30 am" I read out loud.

"You don't have to take him, we will just call and get a new time" said Maureen.

"That's okay, I will take him, if you guys know where it is" I said and put the calendar back on the counter.

"The address and phone number are on the refrigerator" Kathleen said, and they all three got up from their seats and put their things in the dishwasher.

"Go get your things Dickie, we are leaving in two minutes" Maureen said; her and Kathleen walked out in the hall way, I picked Eli up from his chair and went with them.

When Dickie came running down the stairs the two oldest had already taken their jacket's on and had their bag packs on their shoulders.

Dickie got ready and they all three walked out the door and out to the car, and drove of down the street; when I turned my head to look at Eli he was waving goodbye.


End file.
